Crimson Tears
by LittleWhiskers64
Summary: Naruto has been abused and mistreated his whole life until the Kyuubi takes him away from the village to train him and Hinata Hyuga until the Chunin exams. When the time comes for them to decide will they stay in the village or will they leave Konaha behind forever
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto _

_Another day another beating. __Kyuubi _watched helplessly as another foot buried itself into the side of the helpless five year old Naruto. He was coughing up blood from the brutal treatment from the numerous villagers who had come out just to beat him. Numerous cuts and black bruises littered his body and this time Kyuubi didn't dare heal them. _I'm sorry kid but I have to save my power. _Both listened as the people repeatedly kept yelling "Demon child! Demon child! Demon child!" _Damn you Minito, leaving this poor boy to this village of fools. You thought your beloved village would welcome and raise your son. But instead here they are hurting him and abusing him. It might have helped if they had at least known he's your heir but that fool Sarutobi decided that keeping that information hidden was the way to protect the boy. This is why I'm here now watching as your son is beat half to death. _It was hours before the villagers finally stopped hurting the poor boy and left. "That'll teach you to steal my bread you little demon child!" yelled the baker as he walked back towards the village, confident that the demon child would die out there. _Ah yes the bread. The thing that caused this entire incident in the first place..._

FLASHBACK

Naruto stared from across the street at the steaming hot loaves of bread that were fresh out the oven. He held his stomach as it gave yet another groan of pain and hunger. He had run out of food at home and everyone refused to sell him anything to eat. The few places who would sell him food made him pay so much that he couldn't possibly afford it. Ichiraku's was closed while the old man was at a food fair in rain village and he wouldn't get home from it for about a month. Whenever he tried the response was always the same from everybody. "Go away demon child!" "We don't want your business!" "I hope you starve!" He hadn't eaten in weeks and he couldn't get to the hokage because the mean receptionist always kept him away from him. His ribs were clear as day under his shirt and his stomach was always growling. He was hungry and weak and all he wanted was a bite to eat. If _this continues I'm going to starve to death_. Naruto stared at the tempting loaves of bread and when the baker turned his back he ran and grabbed a loaf. He quickly started running away from the man, trying to get to one of his hiding spots. "Hey! Get back here with my bread you damn demon child!" Naruto ran faster in fear at the cry of anger as the vender gave chase. He could tell he was slower than normal from the hunger and began to eat the bread while he ran.

On a nearby rooftop sat a white haired ninja with an orange book in his hand. He glanced up for a moment, just in time to see a streak of blonde run by him followed by a growing crowd of people who were excited for a chance to hurt the demon child. His eyes narrowed as he saw the little boy who murdered his sensei run. Kakashi growled and quickly put the book away before giving chase to the boy. _I will avenge you sensei. I will get rid of that murderous pest. _He quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying the catch the boy before he reached one of his many hiding spots. If he reached one of them then no one would be able to get him. _He's slower today. I'm finally going to catch the demon scum and rid the village of him._

_Al… most… there…_ Naruto was almost at his hiding spot. He was panting hard and his chest was on fire. His feet and legs were begging him to stop with every step but he didn't dare stop. He clutched the remaining bread close to his chest. His mouth began to water as he smelled the bread's intoxicating smell and barely resisted taking another bite. Naruto could see one of his hiding spots, an abandoned house filled with traps and dangers. It was a terrible place that might collapse at any moment and most anbu wouldn't even enter but that was perfect, if he could reach it no one would dare follow him in. _Just have to jump through the window and_-

A sharp blow to the back of the head made him stop as he crumpled to the ground. A sharp pain puled through his head as he turned to look at his attacker. He looked up through almost closed eyes to see white hair. "Better hope they kill you demon child because if they don't, I will." That was the last thing Naruto heard before passing out. Kakashi quickly left as the angry mob finally reached the unconscious boy. Naruto woke up in the woods surrounded by enraged villagers who immediately started hitting and kicking him. Some had even brought things to throw at him or beat him with. Meanwhile the Kyuubi watched the entire thing from inside the boy feeling furious at the way they mistreated the boy.

FLASHBACK END

_What fools this village is kit. Soon it won't matter though. Soon these fools will be begging you for mercy while you rip out their throats. _Kyuubi looked around and saw that the coast was clear. A demonic grin slowly appeared on his face as he looked down at the beaten, bruised and starving boy. _I think it's time you and I had a chat kit._ The crying boy didn't even notice as red chakra slowly began to cover his body. It was only when he felt water that he realized something had changed. _Are the villagers going to drown me now too?_ "No kit, the villagers aren't going to drown you."

Naruto jumped back with a scream at the sudden voice. He looked around to see he was in a dark hall with water only up to his mid calf. A giant jail cell that stretched up farther than Naruto could see stood in front of him and inside laid the largest animal Naruto had ever seen. The Kyuubi lazily half opened his eyes as he lay in the floor of the cell. His tails swished in the air lazily. He could see the fear and rising panic in the child as he stared at him. "Calm down kit, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

The Kyuubi could see that the calming words were having no effect on the panicking child. Naruto was more panicked than ever when he heard the Kyuubi's voice. He heard the child's shaking voice as he quietly began asking question after question. "Who are you! What are you! Where am I! Why am I-"

"Easy kit, easy." Naruto quietly cried in fear as Kyuubi tried to calm him. "Calm down. I know this must be scary and confusing but panicking will only make it worse. Take a deep breath." Naruto whimpered in fear but quietly did as he was told. "Good job. Now keep doing that until you are calmed down." Naruto quietly took deep breaths while the Kyuubi watched him, waiting patiently for him to calm himself. Finally Naruto looked gave was finally calmed down. He was still scared and cautious, moving all the way to the opposite wall to get as far away from the cage as he possibly could. "Good. Now I know you have a lot of questions so I'm going to explain. I nned you to listen and pay close attention and don't talk ok?" Naruto quietly nodded and sat down against the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Five years ago I was possessed by a man who shall not be named and made to attack the village hidden in the leaves. The village of course tried to retaliated and fought back under the impression that I had gone crazy and attacked them for no reason at all. Their bravest ninja fought long and hard throughout the entire day and night trying to defeat me, but it was futile. No mortal could defeat me, no matter how many they threw at me I was forced to fight back. Many good ninja died that day due to my actions. While this fight was happening the wife of the fourth hokage, Kushina was giving birth to her baby boy while the hokage helped fight me off. The battle was long and hard but finally Minito realized that there was only one way to defeat me. There was a jutsu that would allow him to seal me inside the body of someone but it had to be a newborn baby whose chakra paths could still grow and develop. He couldn't bear to ask anyone else to bear the burden of having their child become a jinchuriki, or one with a tailed beast so he did what he thought was best.

He went to the where his son had just been born and took him along with his wife Kushina. Both Minito and Kushina would have to sacrifice themselves to seal the beast away in their child and so on that day, both the Minito Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki died saving the village and sealing the tailed beast inside their newborn son. Their only wish for him was that the village would regard their son as a hero for saving them by taking on the sacrifice of holding the tailed beast inside of him. But they didn't. Now Naruto I need you to listen to me very closely alright." Naruto nodded his head. "That little boy in that story was you."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment. For a few moments he was silent. "But… that's impossible. Ojisan would've told me that."

Kyuubi shook his head at the child. "He thought it best that you didn't know until you were older who your parents were. He did it to protect you." _And it obviously hasn't been working._ Kyuubi thought but didn't say. "Now I know you must have a lot of questions but ask them one at a time." Kyuubi answered question after question about the boy's parents and himself trying to explain as best he could to the young child. Finally after all the questions were answered he asked the boy a few questions of his own and with each answer he became madder and madder. _I think it's time I had a talk with the honorable third hokage._

TIME SKIP

Sarutobi sat in his office tackling the biggest problem known to man. Paperwork. _How come no one has discovered a juitsu to take care of this stuff yet?_ He sighed as he signed another document. Suddenly his hand stopped as he felt the presence of another person. He turned to where he felt the presence and saw something he had hoped he would never have to see. Naruto sat on his window sill eyes red and glowing with anger. His ears were pointed and his whisker marks were darker and thicker. He looked completely feral. "Naruto?" Sarutobi asked quietly.

"Not quite." The kyuubi answered. "I think you and I need to have a chat lord hokage. And don't even think about hitting that button under your desk to call your guards." Kyuubi watched as Sarutobi took his hand away from his desk. "You lied to this boy and hid his heritage along with his inheritance and trapped him here in this village full of people who hate him and try to kill him on a daily bases. Honestly I don't know what keeps him from ripping your throat out on a daily bases. You're supposed to be protecting this boy but he is starved and beaten more often than not."

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and grabbed his pipe. Kyuubi saw him go to light it and snapped his fingers. Sarutobi gave a startled cry as his pipe went up in flames. "Let me explain to you what's going to happen here old man. I will be taking the kid away from the village to train him and you and the rest of this retched village will never see him again."

Sarutobi shot up from his seat. "You can't do that! Naruto is a citizen of konoha he belongs here! What about his ninja career?"

Kyuubi shrugged "He can learn to be a ninja in lots of places. It doesn't necessarily have to be here. And you say that he belongs here? Let me show you something." Kyuubi lifted Naruto's shirt. Sarutobi stared in shock and disgust at the sight that greeted him. Black and blue bruises covered his stomach and clearly visible ribs. "As a tailed beast I had traveled to many places around the world. Never in my life have I seen a person this malnourished and abused much less a child! He does not belong here! If anything he belongs as far away from here as he can possibly get. I'm taking him away and nothing you can say will stop me."

"Wait! What about Naruto! What about what he wants! Let me talk to him." Kyuubi stared at him for a moment but finally the mad red eyes turned to sad blue ones. Naruto's whisker marks and ears went back to normal.

"Why did you lie to me ojisan? Why didn't you tell me about kyuubi or my parents?" Sarutobi stared at the boy in disbelief. "I know who my mom and dad were and I know that I'm a jinchuriki now but why did I have to find out like this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Naruto I don't know what that demon told you but I can assure you it's-"

"He told me my dad was the fourth hokage and that my mom was Kushina Uzumaki. He said that they sealed him inside me on my birthday and that's why everyone hates me and is always trying to hurt me. He told me that you knew all of that but didn't tell me. Why did you hide it from me ojisan? All these years you said you didn't know who my parents were or why the villagers were always so mean to me but you actually knew all along."

"Naruto I wanted to protect you! We can talk all about that in a little bit but we have a problem! That demon is going to take you away from here!"

"Don't call him a demon! Kyuubi isn't a demon he's really nice! He already told me he wants to take me away from the village and he's right. The villagers are all so mean. When I go to the academy they'll probably make sure I don't pass anyways. I can't stay here ojisan. It's better if I just leave." Naruto got a faraway look in his eyes and suddenly they focused again. "He wants to talk to you."

Sarutobi sighed. "Put him on." Naruto suddenly went back to his feral state and Sarutobi knew it was the kyuubi speaking he was speaking to now. "I just have to know. Why do you care so much about him?"

"While a lot of people think me to be cruel and heartless that's not really true. On the day I attacked the village I was possessed which is the only reason I did it in the first place. Watching this innocent little boy suffer makes me sick. Especially since to a certain extent it is my fault."

Sarutobi sighed. "Listen, I'm sure you're not really in the mood to make deals especially with me but if you are going to take him away, at least don't let him go alone. There's a young girl about his age, Hinata Hyuga. Her family is demanding she be forced to live and train in a different village with her two instructors until the time of the chunin exams. Let him go with her and return for the exams and take them and when that time comes, let him decide if he ultimately stays in the village or leaves."

At first it was silent as Kyuubi thought _Kyuubi I like Hinata, I would'nt mind traveling with her she's really nice._ Naruto thought. Kyuubi sighed. _I know kit but I'm just not sure. The jonin instructors are from the village and might try to harm you. _Naruto smiled. _Yeah but I have you to protect me if anything bad happens._ Kyuubi sighed again, this time out loud. "Fine we will travel with them and come back for the chunnin exams and when the time comes, Naruto will make the final decision about whether or not he stays in the village or leaves it behind forever. When are the others leaving?"

TIME SKIP

Hinata Hyuga stood at the gates of the village, sobbing quietly as she remembered her father's anger from that morning.

FLASHBACK

"Once again Hinatat you have failed miserably! You are supposed to be a Hyuga and yet you can do nothing right! You can't even beat your younger sister Hinabi in a simple spar! Maybe I should name her clan heir is that what you want!" Hinata shook her head quietly trying not to cry. Tears were a sign of weakness. She had to become the clan head so that she could abolish that caged bird seal. She had seen what it could do and she had promised herself to get rid of it.

"You are a disgrace to me. It is clear to me that I have been taking it too easy on you. Living a sheltered life in the confines of the Hyuga compound has made you soft and weak. Well no more! Pack your things. Tonight you will be leaving the village to train in another village where things will be a lot harder. You will become a ninja of their village and will not return here until you are ready to take the chunin exams. If you pass the chunin exams and impress me you will be allowed to return home and become a ninja of konoha again. But if you prove to be as much of a disappointment as you already are, I will have nothing to do with you! You will be dispwned and never again will you claim the name Hyuga and Hinabi will be the clan heir. Now leave me."

Hinata stood and left the room, only letting the tears fall once she was outside her father's study. "Look at you, sniveling and crying like a little baby." Hinata looked down the hall to see her sister Hinabi glaring daggers at her. "Such weakness should never be allowed for a Hyuga. When I lead the clan, I will make sure that such weakness is eliminated." Hinabi turned and left her sister in the hall crying and scared for her sister, her clan, and herself.

END FLASHBACK

"Hinata… Hinata are you ok?" Hinata looked up at one of her instructors, Kurenai. Kurenai looked concerned as she gently spoke to the girl. "Here let me get you something to wipe your eyes with, you're crying pretty hard." She quickly got some tissues and handed one to the poor girl.

Hinata quickly wiped her eyes. "I-I'm fine. Where's Anko sensai?" Hinata looked around for her other instructor but she was nowhere to be found.

"She should be here soon but before we go we should talk about something. You see Hinata there's been a slight change of plans to-"

"We're here!" Hinatat turned to the voice to see Anko coming over the hill and by her side was a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy. Hinata turned five different shades of red in a matter of seconds.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata stared at her crush as she started to push her fingers together. When he saw her, NAruto quickly ran over to Hinata with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Hinata guess what! We're going to be traveling together! We get to spend time with each other and train with each other and play with each other all day! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Hinata stared at Naruto for a few seconds before she did the only thing she could think to do in her situation. She fainted. Inside Naruto Kyuubi gave a mental sigh. _This is going to be a long journey…_

**Please tell me if I had any spelling mistakes and thank you for reading**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"OK we can stop here for the night." Hinata immediately dropped down at Kurenai's words. Anko looked for a tree to climb to see what was in the surrounding area . The three females watched as Naruto kept walking completely oblivious to Kurenai's words. _So_ _what_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _of_ _them_ _so_ _far_ _Kyu_? Kyuubi sighed at the nickname the kit insisted on giving him. _The_ _child_ _is_ _quiet_ _but_ _comes_ _from_ _a_ _clan_ _of_ _egotistical_ _pompous_ _asses_. _Their_ _egos_ _are_ _almost_ _as_ _bad_ _as_ _that_ _of __the_ _Uchiha __clan_. _Her_ _sensei_ _Kurenai_ _seems_ _kind_ _and_ _gentle_ _but_ _she_ _was_ _there_ _on_ _the_ _day_ _I_ _attacked_. _Of_ _the_ _two_ _instructors_ _she_ _seems_ _to_ _be_ _the_ _most_ _calm_ _and_ _rational_. _The_ _other_ _instructor_, _Anko_ _seems_ _very_... _Spontaneous_. _She_ _reeks_ _of_ _snakes_ _but_ _I_ _won't_ _tell_ _you_ _why_. _That_ _is_ _her_ _business_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _when_ _she_ _trusts_ _you_ _enough_ _to_ _reveal_ _her_ _past_. It was then that Kyuubi finally heard the concerned voices calling Naruto name. _They're_ _calling_ _you_ _back_ _kit_. Go _now_, _we_ _can_ _talk_ _later_.

Naruto came back just as Kurenai's hand landed on his shoulder. He quickly flinched away and looked up in fear expecting to see the cruel face of a villager about to beat him. Instead of the mad face of his torementor he saw Kurenai's concerned face stareing back down at him. He looked behind her to see Hinata and Anko staring at him wondering why he hadn't stopped. "Are you OK Naruto?" Kurenai's voice was filled with concern and worry as she stared at the scared and then suddenly relieved Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Sorry about not stopping Kurenai's sensei I was talking to-" Suddenly Naruto stopped speaking and got a far away look in his eyes. When his eyes focused again he frowned and looked down. "Sorry he says I can't tell you about him yet. He still doesn't know how you'll react to him."

Kurenai's couldn't help but look around for someone else. The clearing was completely empty of anyone besides the four of them. Anko and Hinata stared at the two trying to figure out what was taking them so long. "Naruto" Kurenai said slowly "there's no one here but you me Anko and Hinata."

"Yeah there is but I gotta stop talking about him because he's worried you're going to find out who he is and get mad at me about it. I keep trying to tell him that you're a nice person and that you wouldn't get mad at me but he's just not sure he wants to tell you yet."

Kurenai's stared at naruto completely scared and concerned for the boy. "Anko! Come here!" Kurenai stared at the boy the whole time while she waited for Anko to come. When the other instructor finally reached them she still never took her eyes off Naruto. "Do you still know that jujitsu that evaluates a person's mental health?" She saw Anko nod out of the corner of her eye. "Good. I need you to use it on him and evaluate him."

Anko stared at Kurenai for a moment silently asking for an explanation but one was never given. Finally she signed and did a few quick hand signs. Her hand lit up with blue light and she reached for naruto. Just as her hand was about to reach him he took a few quick steps back until he was just out of arms length. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "He told me to tell you to not use the juitsu on me. He says if you do you'll find out things that might make you mad. He doesn't want you took find out about him."

Anko turned to Kurenai. "He? Who the hell is he? What's this kid talking about?" Kurenai shrugged her shoulders. Anko sighed again and turned to Naruto. "Listen kid I don't know who he is but tell him we need to see if you're alright in the head and for us to do that you need to stay still and let me use this jujitsu on you OK?"

Naruto looked conflicted. "But... He doesn't want you to use the jujitsu on me and he says I'm not crazy... But you are my sensei now... Hold on. Let me talk to him." Naruto's eyes became unfocused as the two women stared at him in concern. MEanwhile naruto argued with kyuubi about letting his new senseis know about him. It took a while but Naruto's eyes finally focused again. "He says he'll talk but only to Kurenai sensei and only if we go somewhere where Anko sensei and Hinata won't see or hear. He says he trusts Kurenai sensei the most so far."

Anko's cries of protest were ignored as Naruto and Kurenai headed away from the clearing and entered the surrounding woods. Once Kyuubi gave the OK that they were far enough away from the others Naruto turned to her. "Kyu says the juitsu Anko sensei would've used on me would've been able to detect him almost immediately. He told me to tell you that I'm going to look a little bit different but that he can only talk to you. He wants you to know that he can't control my movements. But don't worry because he's really nice. Kyuubi won't hurt you."

Fear filled Kurenai when she heard that name. She stood rigid not even noticing when Naruto changed to let kyuubi take control. "Ky-kyuubi..." When Kurenai finally looked back at Naruto it was the kyuubi who was in control. She quickly screamec and began backing up as images of the fateful night flashed through her mind. _Kit_ _I_ _need_ _you_ _to_ _give_ _me_ _control_ _of_ _your_ _legs_. Naruto did as he was told and kyuubi began walking over to Kurenai. "N-N-No! St-Stay away from me! Kurenai kept backing up quickly until she suddenly felt something against her back. She turned around to see her back against a tree and looked down to see the small five year old in front of her with his arms folded in front of his chest. Finally she fell to her knees tears streaking down her face. "Pl-Please don't k-kill me." She stared up at kyuubi expecting for her begging to be ignored or laughed at.

"To your feet woman. I couldn't hurt you even if I did want to which I don't. I only have control of the kit's legs and mouth. Stand up, we have a lot to discuss." Slowly kurenai stood to her feet staring cautiously at kyuubi obviously still afraid. She was shaking like a leaf as she stared down at the five year old. Kyuubi sighed. "I've said it once and I'll say it again I can't and won't hurt you. You have nothing to be afraid of." Kyuubi suddenly got a vacant look in his eyes. Suddenly he focused back in on her. "The kit wants to talk to you."

Naruto's blue eyes returned and filled with concern as he looked up at his sensei. "Kurenai sensei are you ok? You look really scared. Did something happen? Kyu wasn't mean to you was he?"

"Naruto listen to me." Kurenai's voice was shaking terribly. "That person... That thing inside of you is a monster-"

"But kyu's not a monster! Why does everyone say that about him! He's not he's not!"

"He attacked the village!"

"I know but... He didn't mean to! He was being controlled by someone!"

"Naruto I don't know what that demon told you but-"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"

Kurenai stepped away from the boy. Naruto wrapped his arms around his stomach as if the hug kyuubi as he started to cry. "He healed me when the villagers hurt me. He told me the truth about who I am and he took me away from the village so they couldn't beat me up anymore. He was the first person besides the hokage who didn't hate me. He's not a demon he's my friend."

Kurenai stared down at the child. She knew the villagers abused him but she never knew he was the nine tails jinchuriki. He was a sweet boy if you could get past all the pranks and she tried to tell the hokage about the abuse but he had already known. Kurenai sighed. This trip just got a whole lot harder. "Put kyuubi back on." Seconds later kyuubi was standing there. She glared down at him. She was still scared but she did her best not to show it. "I don't know if you're as nice as he says or if you're the demon I think you are but if you hurt that little boy..."

Kyuubi chuckled at the open threat. "I don't think nice is the right word to describe me but I do care for the kit. Your care for him is appreciated but know that if you ever try to hurt him I will rip your heart out. I didn't attack the village of my own free will that night but attack him and I will gladly attack you."

Kurenai nodded her head in understanding, scared out of her mind. Kyuubi turned back to Naruto. "Kyu wants me to remind you not to tell the others about him until he can figure out if he trusts them."

"Fine but they are trustworthy. However I won't tell them until he allows me to. Come on, let's get back to the others. They must be getting worried."

Anko and Hinata turned to see Kurenai and Naruto emerge from the surrounding forest. Anko and Hinata quickly stood and rushed over to the pair. "Well finally! How long does it take to do a mental exam? So tell us, is he crazy?" Kurenai face palmed at her fellow instructor's bluntness.

"He's not sick he's fine. Now its late and the sun is setting so let's get set up. Naruto Hinata you two set up the get the fire wood me and Anko will go catch dinner."

Hinata and Naruto went into the woods to grab the necessary fire wood to build the fire that night. The whole time Naruto talked but Hinata didn't mind, she enjoyed the attention. "So Hinata why are you out here? I thought that Hyuga heirs were always trained inside the village." Hinata looked down and sighed as she grabbed another piece of wood. Naruto looked at her and saw how sad she looked. "I'm sorry Hinata did something bad happen?"

Hinata quietly wiped away her tears. "All Hyuga heirs are always trained at the Hyuga compound. But I am weak. I don't deserve such an honor. I need to get stronger so I can prove to my father that I deserve to be a Hyuga and that I deserve to lead the clan. But I'll never be able to do it. I can never do anything right I can't even beat my sister Hinabi in a simple spar."

Hinata began crying, mad at herself for her weakness. Her firewood had dropped to the forest floor as she cried into her hands. Suddenly her breath hitched as she felt someone's arms around her. "You're not weak Hinata. Your just quiet and nice and shy that's all. We're gonna train together so we can get big and strong! Kyu said so."

Hinata turned to Naruto and wiped her eyes. "W-Who's Kyu?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you who he is yet but he's really great and he says that we're gonna train hard so we can become the most amazing ninja anyone's ever seen! Just you wait its gonna be amazing."

* * *

"So when are you finally gonna tell me what happened in the woods?" Kurenai sighed in frustration as Anko asked again. "I mean come on the kid was practically talking to himself and you say he's OK? What's that all about?" Kurenai sighed. The two had caught three rabbits in the surrounding area fast. They were headed back to where the children had probably already set the firewood. It would be a nice peaceful night. If Anko would just shut up. "I mean really he was practically begging for a trip to the psych ward."

"Ok Anko I get it! You think he's insane but he's not and that's all you really need tho know. I'm not allowed to tell you anything else so could you please just drop it!" The two continued back in silence.

* * *

The group dined under the stars that night eating their meals in content silence and then packing the rest of the rabbit for later. When they were finally done Kurenai called the group together. "You two usually wouldn't do this until you pass the academy and form an actual genin squad but it won't hurt to get it out of the way now. Were going to go around in a circle and share our likes dislikes and dreams. I'll start. My name is Kurenai and I enjoy training, my garden, and genjuitsu. I dislike arrogance, laziness or orange perverted books. My dream is to become the best genjuitsu mistress in history. Anko your turn."

Anko groaned. "Do I have to?" The look from Kurenai answered her question. She sighed in reluctance. "Fine. My name is Anko and I like dango snakes and the forest of death back in the village. I dislike an old sensei of mine. My goal is to find said old sensei and kill him. Hinata your turn."

Hinata blushed and looked down. "Me? Well um OK... My name is Hinata. I like flowers, cooking and... Well... Um..." She snuck a look at naruto that he didn't see. "I dislike public speaking and my family's caged bird seal. My dream is to become clan head so I can get rid of the seal."

Everyone turned to naruto. "Guess its my turn now. I'm Naruto. I like ramen, old man hokage and Kyu." Kurenai shuddered at the mention of the kyuubi while Anko and Hinata wondered who he was talking about. "I dislike the mean villagers who hurt me. My dream... Well... It was to be hokage but I don't know if I want that dream anymore. That's about it I guess."

"OK everyone very good. And don't worry naruto we'll help you find your dream. Now let's all turn in for the night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow including the beginning of training." Everyone slipped into their sleeping bags and turned in for the night.

Sarutobi took another puff of his pipe before speaking. "Now let me make myself clear. I want you to only follow them and report back on their situation. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary understand?" Kakashi nodded. "Good. You are dismissed." Kakashi leapt out the window and went to his apartment to pack. [I] finally demon child. I'll have you right where I want you. I will avenge you Minato sensei.

AN: I'm doing all of this from my tablet and adding in italics and lines on the site I'm not one hundred percent sure if the italics and the lines actually appear when you'rd reading it but if theh didn't or if some of them got omitted i hope you can at least tell where they're supposed to be


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I'm back. Because I'm doing these things on my tablet and not a computer if I want to italicize or bold something I have to paste this to doc uploads on fanfiction and then go word by word. S I'm sure you can imagine that's a pain in the neck because when Kyuubi and Naruto talk to each other it's supposed to be italicized. Since I'm tired of have to do that mind link speech will be in semilcolons so from now on you'll see 'words words words.'

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'Naruto... Naruto get up...' Naruto groaned trying to push away the annoying person trying to wake him but feeling only cool morning air. 'Wake up kit, we need to train.' Naruto groaned tiredly. 'Now kyu?' Kyuubi chuckled. 'Yes kit, now.' Naruto groaned again but finally got up. He got out of his sleeping bag and quickly snuck back to the clearing where he had spoke to Kurenai the day before. Kyuubi could feel Naruto's excitement for training grow with each step he took.

'Can we train here kyu?' Kyuubi looked around through Naruto's eyes at the open circular field. There were trees forming a perimeter that would hide them away and even a small lake on one side for water walking exercises. 'Yes kit this should be fine for training. Now whenever we train I need you to listen closely to everything I say. I know you're excited but if you don't listen you may end up getting hurt. The first thing you will learn is chakra walking on a stable surface. Go over to one of the trees.' Naruto did as he was told, going to the largest tree in the clearing. 'Now what you need to do is put a steady amount of chakra into your feet and then walk up. You will probably fall the first few times you try this so be careful. I'll correct you when you do something wrong.'

Naruto poured some chakra into his feet walked a few steps up the tree and on the third step, he fell back down. "Ouch! That hurt!" 'I did warn you that you would most likely fall. That will happen the first few times. Your chakra reserves are much larger than children your age so it's hard for you to control how much chakra goes into your moves. You need to really focuses on how much chakra you put into your feet with each step OK?' Naruto nodded and stood back up ready to try again. He put his first foot on the tree and a few seconds later another shout of pain was heard in the clearing.

* * *

Kurenai yawned as she woke up and crawled out of her sleeping bag. She had enjoyed a great nights sleep and was ready to star the day. She looked over to see Anko was fast asleep, snoring so loud that it was a wonder that anyone had been able to sleep through the night. She groaned knowing she would have to wake her. Anko never woke on her own at any decent hour and waking her without a fight was about as rare as finding a humble Uchiha. Going over to her fellow instructor she shook her shoulder. "Come on Anko its time to get up. Wake up Anko."

"Sleepy." Anko moaned trying to get away from Kurenai's shaking. Kurenai rolled her eyes at the so called adult.

"I don't care if you're sleepy we have work to do. Come on get up! Get up before I get the water." Anko turned over in her sleeping bag going back to sleep, not believing Kurenai. Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she got up and headed for the clearing where she had talked to Naruto before. She remembered there being a lake.

* * *

Naruto sat on the top branches of one of the trees proudly. It had taken him about three hours but he had finally mastered tree walking. Kyuubi had made him walk up and down the tree multiple times and then do it while holding a conversation. Talking to kyu while he walked was hard but now he could do it without even thinking about it. Naruto started walking back down to the Earth. 'So Kyu, what's next?'

'Now that you've mastered chakra walking on a stable surface, its time to practice it on an unstable surface which you will practice by water walking. This exercise will be slightly different. Instead of keeping a steady stream of chakra going, you need to change the chakra flow to match the water. this will be more difficult and the first few times you try it you will probably fall in again.' Naruto nodded and went over to the lake.

Kurenai entered the clearing just as Naruto fell into the water. "Naruto!" She quickly ran over just as Naruto swam to the surface and climbed up on shore. "Naruto are you OK?"

Naruto smiled brightly at her. "I'm fine sensei I was just training with kyu. I don't exactly understand everything he said about it so I'll let him explain."

"Hello Kurenai." Kurenai nodded to Kyuubi. "Naruto has extremely large chakra reserves that will only grow. He needs to learn good chakra control. he just finished learning tree walking. I saw no reason for him not to learn water walking. You should probably have the girl learn it to, it will probably be easier for her."

"Will it always be difficult for Naruto? Chakra control I mean."

"Not after he learns how to manage his chakra reserves. It will always be easier for him to do moves requiring more chakra though. There are a few techniques I've been wanting to teach him but those can come later. So what's our destination? What village are we going to?"

"I wanted us to all discuss that after breakfast. First however I need to wake Anko." Kurenai went over to the pond and used a juitsu to lift some of the water. Kyuubi shook his head slowly but there was the smallest smirk on his face. He changed back to Naruto.

"Naruto before we leave the clearing can you show me the tree walking technique?" Naruto nodded with the brightest smile on his face, obviously proud of himself for what he had accomplished. He quickly ran to the tree and began walking up it with ease all the way to the top before returning back down. Kurenai stared in aw as Naruto arrived at the base of the tree and finally put his feet on the ground. "Naruto that was great."

"Thanks Kurenai sensei! Kyu had me practicing all morning and even made me do it while talking to him." Naruto finally noticed the big ball of water floating in front of Kurenai. "Kurenai sensei what do you have all that water for?"

Kurenai smiled. "Come on Naruto let's go wake up Anko sensei."

* * *

Kakashi stopped as he finally found the demon child. He was walking back to the clearing with Kurenai who was congratulating him on mastering tree walking. 'So demon child, you have managed to fool Kurenai. once I have rid the world of your presence I will remove her from whatever genguitsu you have her under. Mark my words demon, I will be the one to spill your blood.'

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle with their stuff already packed. They had already eaten and Anko had already been woken. Anko, wrapped in a blanket, was still cursing at Kurenai so bad that Hinata had her ears covered with a bright blush on her face. Naruto sat seemingly unaffected by the terrible language being yelled. Once Anko got to the point where her loud cursing became mumbled curses under her breath, Kurenai began, a map of the surrounding area laid out in front of her.

"We definitely know that we need to go to a ninja village so we can put you two in the academy. I was thinking about going to the sand village. They have a terrific ninja academy there and you can both enroll. The trip will take three days and during the days we will probably have you train in some way. Today we will be teaching you both tree walking." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but a firm look from Kurenai stopped him. "There is a small clearing nearby where we can train you two for the day. We will work for two hours and then we will go. Anko you and Hinata head over there and start on tree walking. Naruto and I will make sure everything is packed."

Once they were alone, Naruto turned to Kurenai, obviously upset. "Naruto I know you were proud of yourself and you definitely should be. Mastering tree walking is a very big step towards chakra control. I'm very proud of your accomplishment but if I told Anko and Hinata about you learning tree walking I would've had to tell them where you learned it from an that would mean revealing Kyuubi. I could tell them I taught it to you but then it looks like I'm giving you special treatment. The only way to keep Kyuubi safe and make it seem like im not favoring you is to make it seem like you haven't learned tree walking yet."

Naruto knew his sensei was right but it didn't make him feel better. He wanted to share his accomplishments with his team. "Now listen closely Naruto. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you, its not fair to you but please do as I ask. Pretend you haven't already learned this, at least for a little while." Kurenai left for the clearing leaving Naruto alone.

'Should I do it kyu? I don't want to lie but you don't want me to reveal you yet and I don't want to make it seem like Kurenai's sensei is favoring me. What do I do? Kyuubi sighed at the frustrating situation. He could tell Naruto what to do but then he would never learn how to deal with these situations. 'Go to the clearing kit. I know you'll figure out the right thing to do.'

Naruto made his way to the clearing and could see Hinata trying to tree walk. She wasn't doing bad for her first few tries but she still had a ways to go. She looked over at him as he entered the clearing but quickly blushed and looked away. He didn't look at Kurenai as he passed her and went to a tree of his own. It was the same one he'd been practicing on that morning. He began walking up but after a few steps he let himself fall. 'Are you sure you're OK with this kit?' Kyuubi could sense Naruto's sadness at not being able to show what he could do. 'I'm OK kyu. I wish I could show what you taught me but I know this is right.' Kyuubi was proud. "Take your time learning how to walk up those trees" yelled Anko "because once you've learned it you'll be running laps on them." Naruto groaned quietly.

* * *

"I don't see why you waist your time on him." Kankuro mumbled from the floor. "He's so obviously a lost case." His sister shot him a quick glare. "What I'm just speaking the truth! He's nuts Temari! You shouldn't be going to see him!"

"Maybe you're OK with giving up on family but I'm not!" She finally finished getting ready. "Are you sure you don't want to see him? He misses you." Kankuro refused to even look at her.

Temari sighed in frustration and left. Calling over one of the guards she had him walk her down to the lower parts of the compound, the part only a select few knew about. Even the guard she had asked to bring her was not allowed past a certain level. He brought her to a door with a scroll on it. She pulled out a kunei and cut her palm. Blood pooled up from the wound and she smeared it onto the scroll. She went through the doors and a female guard met her to take her the rest of the way to her brother.

They went down a maze of guarded hallways and through three more doors requiring blood on scrolls to open them. Finally they came to a wall. Temari focused a little chakra into her hand and put her hand to the wall. Finally the wall slid up and she went into the room. The guard followed her in, standing in a corner. The room was completely white with four walls and nothing else in it. The only thing in the room was a small boy with pale skin and red hair, black lining his eyes.

When Gaara looked up and saw his sister he immediately stood and ran over to her. Temari smiled as she hugged her little brother. The two sat down against the wall and started talking. Gaara asked her about everything from training to people in the village to their excitement about starting the academy soon. "Are you OK in here? Everyone is being nice right?" Temari had been furious the first time she had come to see her brother. Gruesome cuts and bruises lined his body from head to toe. He had been a physical and mental wreck. After telling her father and repeatedly insisting something be done, he finally "talked" to the guards, ensuring his youngest son would be safe.

"They're nice enough now." he said neglecting to tell her about the verbal abuse he still suffered. "Where's Kankuro? I thought you said he'd be coming too this time."

Temari mentally sighed wishing their older brother could see that Gaara wasn't a monster. She put on a fake smile and hugged Garra close. "He had an early training session today. He says he's sorry but he promises, next time."

Gaara stared at his sister for. moment with sad eyes that even broke the heart of the guard across from them. He drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them putting his chin on his knees. "He's not coming, is he? He thinks I'm the monster everyone says I am."

Temari stared down at her brother in shock. "No, that's not true!" She quickly tried to think up a lie. "He's just-"

"Stop lying to me!" screamed Gaara. Temari jumped and the guard was at the ready in case he attacked. But he didn't attack. Instead he started crying into Temari's shoulder. His brother had abandoned him. He didn't care about him anymore. Temari stared sadly at her broken little brother and pulled him closer as he continued to cry.

Temari had to leave early to go to training but she promised Gaara she would be back that afternoon. Being the daughter of the kazekage, people expected great things when she entered the academy, especially since she was the oldest. She was a gifted wind user and she prided herself in her wind techniques.

All of the kazekage's children received special training. Even Gaara was prepared for the academy. When Temari was done training she went back to the house. Kankuro looked up as she went into his room glaring at him. "You know, the tears he shed when he found out you would never see him even made the guard sorry for him sad. It's sad that a total stranger can have more compassion for him than his own big brother." She slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

After the training, and both Naruto and Hinata throwing up due to all the laps, the group was back on the road. No one spoke out loud and Naruto looked around at the nature while Kyuubi talked to him. 'Now that you have good chakra control I can teach you a particular juitsu that will help you learn other techniques. It's called the shadow clone juitsu.'

"Yes!" Naruto yelled, excited about learning a new juitsu. Everyone stopped and stared at him as Kyuubi silently laughed. Naruto gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Anko shook her head and Kurenai just sighed. "Naruto do me a favor, we're only ten miles outside the next town. Run ahead and ask the inn's keeper how much money it would be for two rooms and report back."

"Yes sensei." Naruto quickly ran ahead, memorizing where the map had told him to go. Or at leat, he thought he had memorized it. only minutes after leaving the group he was lost in the middle of the woods with no idea where to go. 'Kit I thought I told you to memorize that map while it was laid out!'

'I thought I had kyu! It was only out for a few minutes, I thought I had memorized everything.'

'Kit this is bad you are lost in the middle of the woods with no idea where to go! You need to pay more- KIT LOOK OUT!' Naruto turned just in time to see Kakashi dive out of the trees at him, a kunei in his hand aimed at Naruto's heart.

* * *

Gaara looked up when the door to his cell opened expecting to see Temari. But it wasn't her. Kankuro stood at the door instead glaring at him. "Just look at you, pathetic. You can never do anything right except kill and destroy. I don't see why Temari still bothers with you, she needs to stop waisting her time. As for you, you need to just learn how to be a good little weapon. That's all you're really good for. At least father knows that." With that Kankuro left.


End file.
